Cuddling with my mate
by Yumi-kii
Summary: The fire dragon slayer's just glad that he could cuddle with his mate now.


_**This is the second prompt of NaLu week, cuddle! It's the second day of NaLu week guys! I had fun typing this out because it was done in Natsu's POV. I hope it's done well and you guys will like it:D Enjoy reading it!**_

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and it's characters belongs to Hiro Mashima. Natsu and Lucy would have already kissed if I owned Fairy Tail^^**_

* * *

Natsu Dragneel has many things that he likes. Some examples would be fighting, eating, training, making fun of his partner, Lucy, being at the guild and going on missions with Lucy. He knew why he likes to do all these things. However, for some reason, he can't seem to figure out why he seem to have taken a liking to cuddling with Lucy Heartfilia, his partner. He usually cuddles with her when she's asleep or he finds some other excuse to cuddle with her. No matter how he thinks, he can't seem to figure out why. He decided to ask for help when he finally gave up on thinking why. The first person he asked was Fairy Tail's resident barmaid, Mirajane. When he told her his problem, the white haired model just squealed and promptly fainted. This cause him to receive glares from most of the male in the guild, her younger sister, lisanna to rush to her sister's aid and her brother, Elfman to pick a fight with him. Thanks to Elfman, he forgot all about his problem for awhile. That is until the next day when he woke up with his arm around Lucy and his face buried in her pale and thin neck. There it is again. The urge to just stay in bed and cuddle with Lucy. This time round, he decided to seek help from his two teammates, Erza and Gray. But, the two of them ended up not being able to help him after all. When he told them, Erza blushed and walked away while Gray just fell on to the ground laughing which made the surrounding guild members to look at him weirdly. As there was no one else to ask, Natsu decided to use his last resort and ask the last person he wanted to ask. Gajeel Redfox. As Gajeel has gotten a mate and is also a fellow dragon slayer, he might know the answer to his problem. He looked around the guild for said dragon slayer and found him in a corner with his mate, Levy. As he expected, the iron dragon slayer knew the answer. It seems that Levy knew the answer too. However, when they told him the answer to his problem, he was shocked. Really really shocked. They told him that he had fallen in love with Lucy Heartfilia. His partner, best friend and Fairy Tail's only celestial Mage. They told him that he wanted to cuddle with her because he loved her and wants to be with her. As Natsu sat by the river and thought about their answer, he realised that what they said was true. After all, he does want to be with Lucy. Preferably all the time. Plus, her scent is just too enticing. No wonder he wanted to cuddle with her. She is always kind to others, always smiling, always compassionate and also a very strong Mage. How could he not fall in love with her? Her looks and curves were just a plus to her amazing character. A huge smile began to make it's way on to his fave when he realised all this. A few weeks later, he decided to pluck up his courage and he told Lucy his feelings. He felt exhilaratingly happy when she told him that she loves him too. So then, after that, every time before they slept, Natsu will always give his beloved a cuddle before the both of them fell into dreamland. Lucy didn't mind it too. In fact, she loved and enjoyed it. He could tell with the way she blushed and smiled when he cuddles with her. Besides cuddling her before they sleep, as he is her boyfriend now, he had the privilege to cuddle with her whenever he wanted to, and he took full advantage of it. He thanked Gajeel for giving him his answer. His answer that allowed him to cuddle with his precious Lucy and let him realise his love for the beautiful blond.

* * *

_**That's the end of this short story! Hope you've enjoyed reading it. Thanks for reading. See you again!**_


End file.
